1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector, and in particular to a slot connector incorporating a circuit board support device therein for providing a better support to a circuit board connected to the connector.
2. The Prior Art
Conventionally, a central processing unit (CPU) is directly mounted to a main board of a computer. However, in order to more fully exploit the interior space of the computer, the CPU is often mounted to a circuit board to form a CPU module which is then connected to the main board by means of a connector. Such an arrangement, however, imposes a load on the connector due to the weight of the CPU module which may lead to an improper connection between the CPU module and the connector. If a heat dissipation device is added to the CPU module, the problem would become even more severe. Thus, it is important to ensure a proper connection between the CPU module and the connector.